


Zasłyszane pod drzwiami

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Fragment rozmowy pomiędzy trzema archaniołami. Ostrzegam lojalnie: crack





	Zasłyszane pod drzwiami

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They don't know](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386741) by the_frenchiest_baguette. 



-Ale… Czy to znaczy, że Lampka wie?

-Oczywiście, że nie. Nikt nic nie wie

-Ale my wiemy

-Tak Rafał. My wiemy

-Ale oni nie wiedzą

-Nie wiem, chyba wiedzą…

-Nie Raz, nie wiedzą

-A co jeśli wiedzą?

-Nie wiedzą

-Ale mogą się dowiedzieć

-Jeśli się dowiedzą, to my się o tym dowiemy. Najpierw.

-I co wtedy?

-No co wtedy Rafał? My będziemy wiedzieć, że oni wiedzą, że my wiemy.

-A oni nie będą wiedzieć, że my wiemy, że oni wiedzą, że my wiemy.

-Dokładnie Raz, dokładnie

-Genialne

-Nie powiedziałbym Rafciu, ale na razie musi wystarczyć

-Musi wystarczyć, że wiemy, czy że oni nie wiedzą, czy że będziemy wiedzieć jak się dowiedzą?

-Uhhhh! Tak Rafał, tak!


End file.
